


Pretty Blue Eyes (I don't care about the nightmares)

by justgotowisharder



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheeky Louis, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, More Fluff, Nightmares, Sad Harry, Shy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgotowisharder/pseuds/justgotowisharder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has nightmares, Louis hates sharing the bed, they end up talking about dreams, they read Freud and they fall in love in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Blue Eyes (I don't care about the nightmares)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, i should be studying for my psychology final right now, but I wrote this instead because harryandlouis are everywhere in my life :D hahah.  
> Freud is my pal and I needed to write something with his crazy theories.  
> Hope you like it guys, always glad to have feedback :) Also, wish my luck for my final!  
> -Lottie x
> 
>  
> 
> [ [ Read this story in French. Translation by Tatiana. ] ](http://www.wattpad.com/story/34913767-pretty-blue-eyes-i-louis-et-harry)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> [ [ Read this story in Russian. Translation by Tanya ] ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3324101)  
> 

_Harry isn’t afraid of the night._

Harry isn’t afraid of the darkness either. He doesn’t have a reason to be because every time he wakes up in the middle of the night after having a horrible nightmare, the night and the darkness are the first things he sees. 

The darkness of the night shows him what's real. The night welcomes him into the real world, reminding him that his nightmares aren’t real.  
  
Yet there’s something Harry is utterly afraid of. He’s afraid of sleeping with someone else. 

He’s threatened by the idea, as dumb as it sounds. 

Sharing a room, sharing a space when he falls asleep.

 He’s so scared because he _knows_ he’s going to wake up in the middle of the night. And not the kind of ‘I can’t sleep’ waking up; he’s going to wake up screaming, crying, covered in a thin layer of sweat, sweaty, gripping the sheets with his clumsy hands. And he’s going to be so, _so dizzy_ , and it’s so crazy, but it happens almost every night. 

Since Harry has memory he has always had nightmares.  
  
It’s odd that he can’t remember really what he dreams; he just wakes up scared and woozy. A psychiatric says Freud explained that real nightmares aren’t really those vivid dreams, nightmares are tiny open spaces in your mind, spaces the unconscious uses to surface. 

The doctor says his conscience can’t stand his hidden thoughts, that’s why wakes up screaming. 

Harry doesn’t really believe in the psychoanalytic therapy and he doesn’t even understand the different between his conscience and his unconscious, but he nods and pretends he understand.

Everything seems to work fine until the day Anne suggest Harry to go out and make some friends. Thing is, _Harry doesn’t want to have any friends_. Friends mean slumber parties and slumber parties means night, and night means nightmares. 

Anne and Harry fight because she wants him to have friends and go out and have fun, and Harry only wants to curl up on the couch and watch old movies with Gemma.

Mothers always win when you’re just 16 years old, so Anne sends Harry to a vacation camp. Harry is scared because he doesn’t want to share his tent. 

When he arrives, he goes straight to the instructor and begs him to sleep by his own, the guy gives him an oddly look but its fine, he’ll sleep alone.

The forest is nice, the place is nice, all green and flowery, the birds are singing and Harry loves the nature, but he’s a little frightened of people. Yet there’s one big thing wrong: the tent. 

The place assigned for his is already taken.

Harry walks slowly towards the tent and finds a small boy sitting on the grass, reading something that seems to be a comic. He’s wearing glasses and  _oh_ , his eyes are so blue, so deep and shiny. So icy blue. He has a cheeky smile on his face, and his hair color reminds Harry of chestnuts, and he’s so,  _so beautiful_. 

He's Pretty Blue Eyes. 

The lovely boy notices Harry staring, so he closes his comic and smiles at him. “Hey! Harry, right? I’m your tent partner.”

Harry isn’t surprised at all, he knew something like that could happen because he talked with the instructor, but people never listen, they just do as they want.

“I asked to sleep alone,” Harry stutters, knowing that his cheeks are cherry read, probably. 

_He’s so embarrassing._

“I know. Me too, that’s why the instructor put us together.”

Oh, _surprise_. Pretty Blue Eyes has secrets as well.

“Why did you ask to sleep alone?” Harry asks and he knows he shouldn’t, but he’s curious and Pretty Blue Eyes doesn't seem to mind at all.

“Because I hate sharing my bed and my things. Basically, I hate sleeping with someone else.” 

 _He’s special_ , Harry thinks. Pretty Blue Eyes is special.

“Me too. Any special reason?”

“I don’t know, I just don’t feel comfortable with other people. Bed and sleeping time is something really intimate, you know— when you sleep you’re vulnerable, your truly you is showing. You know— all that shit Freud said about dreams— I don’t know. I like sleeping alone, I don’t want anyone to know my real me.”

Pretty Blue Eyes knows about Freud. That simple coincidence makes Harry’s feel warmer, he knows a lot of things about Freud because nightmares are shit and he always tries to beat them. That's why he read Freud and some things about psychoanalysis he couldn't understand, but at least they made him feel smarter.

“I like Freud. I have nightmares.” Harry isn’t being really friendly, he’s trying to check if the boy still wants to sleep with him after his confession.

Pretty Blue Eyes doesn’t seem to mind, as he smiles widely and shakes his head.

“That's ok.”

“I mean— I wake up in the middle of the night screaming.”

Pretty Blue Eyes’s smile doesn’t fade away.

“It's ok, I think is fair: you’ll know my real me, I’ll know your real you.”

Harry doesn’t know what to say, really. Louis seems such a smart kid, he doesn't look scared about Harry's nightmares. 

That alarms Harry a bit because he's used have other people's pity or fear, not... Not that big and warm smile Louis is giving to him. 

Confused and without adding a word, he enters in the tent and starts extending his sleeping bag, trying to ignore the fact that the eyes of the boy are still locked on him.

At night, Pretty Blue Eyes will know what a nightmare means, he’ll beg to sleep in a different tent, and he will never speak to Harry. Never again.

Harry can bet on it.

 

  
+

 

It happens.

Harry wakes up and the feels his world is falling down in front of his eyes. Once again, everything is dark, everything is shaking.

 _What's real?_ What's not?

His lungs are closed and it’s hard to breathe, his hair is plastered to his sweaty forehead and he’s completely dizzy. He tries his best to breathe but he can’t, he’s hyperventilating and the world around him is fading and the only words he hears inside his mind are  _please, help me, help me, help me…_  
“Love, curly, I’m here, breathe.”

“G… Go… don…’t,” Harry’s words sound lost and distant, but he feels the arms wrapping him and the soft lips that presses a tender kiss on his temple. He holds onto the body as if his life depended on it.

He can’t see anything, just darkness. Darkness, darkness is something, thus he’s in the real world. The realization sinks in brain and starts making him come back to earth.

  
“Shhh, it’s okay, I’m here. Yes? I’ll protect you,” Louis whispers, holding Harry tightly as the younger boy buries his head on his chest and nuzzles against him like a proper little kitten.

  
Its works in some miraculous way. Those simple words bring Harry back to life, and he doesn’t understand how or why, but he likes the sensation. It’s something slightly similar to a tiny, delicate safety.

Pretty Blue Eyes' heart is beating inside his chest, Harry can listen to his heartbeats. Those heartbeats make everything better.

Listening to his heartbeats makes him feel safer.

  
“Pretty Blue Eyes,” Harry mutters with a choked voice, and the blue eyed boy giggles. His body is covered on sweat and the pillows are wet, his curls are a mess and he’s shaking; but his friend doesn’t seem to care, he's still hugging Harry as nobody hugged him before.

“Yeah, my eyes are blue.” The boy speaks softly and kisses Harry’s head.  
  
Harry doesn’t understand what’s happening, but he doesn’t complain. Pretty Blue Eyes starts drawing circles on his back and now Harry is calmer, and peaceful, and he falls asleep and there’re no nightmares for him this time.

  
  
+

 

  
Harry and Pretty Blue Eyes spend the entire vacation time reading Freud and learning about things as mental censure and the unconscious.

They read ‘ _the Interpretation of Dreams_ ’ and Pretty Blue Eyes thinks Freud is such a crazy man, but he likes him anyway because… Well, he must be a genius in some way. How the hell someone could create a dream theory?  
  
They learn what free association is and they try to practice it. Talk about whatever comes to their minds seems so easy. They’re supposed to find their censured thoughts, thing that clearly doesn’t happen, but it works for them.

It doesn’t work for the nightmares, but they don’t care at all because they’re talking about life and Harry learns about his friend, his sisters, his mother, his love for footy and he quite likes to tell him about himself too.

Pretty Blue Eyes loves when Harry talks about his life.

Harry loves Pretty Blue Eyes.

  
  
+

 

When the camp is over, Pretty Blue Eyes asks for Harry's number because, as he said, friendship can’t end when the summer is over. Harry doesn’t want to admit how happy he is about that, he found himself enjoying and needing Louis’ company, so he can’t really imagine his life back to what it was: a dull life without blue eyes.

And Louis makes it clear, he winks at him as he says, " Harold, remember: call me whenever you have a nightmare."  
  
Harry laughs because Louis is so nice, but he won't do it. He's too humiliated, he can’t throw the weight of his issues on Louis’ shoulders. Pretty Blue eyes has his own life, he doesn't need to be looking after Harry, really.  
  
"its fine, Lou,” Harry whispers, finding something interesting on the ground to stare at. “I don't want to bother you."  
  
"Harreh!” Louis says grumpily. “I spent the whole camp helping you with your nightmares— it definitely doesn't bother me. Actually, I love helping you."  
  
Harry's heart is melted by the sweetness of Pretty Blue Eyes, but he’s still a little young to understand what the butterflies in his stomach means.

He just finds himself wanting to be cared and held by Louis, and he hopes he will do it.  
  
"I'll call you, anyway,” Pretty Blue Eyes says and winks at Harry cheekily. “See you around, my curly friend.”

One week later, he calls Harry. Of course he calls.

  
  
+

 

Life goes on for both of the boys, but it doesn’t matter how far they are or how busy they are with school, they find a way to make it happen. 

Pretty Blue Eyes takes every single moment he has to text Harry, and Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t look forward his messages.  
  
Harry loves it. He loves when the name of Louis pops up on his phone screen, so he starts being more pending of his phone than usual. 

He smiles randomly when receives a message, he always answers, maybe too quickly but who cares? They’re happy, the like to know their bond is still strong.  
  
Harry's world is brighter now, but the nightmares are still there.  
  
One night he wakes up especially terrified. It doesn’t happen a lot, but it happen sometimes, and he wakes up made a crying mess and his tears won’t stop falling. He’s confused and lost, and the only thing he can do is pick up his phone and call Pretty Blue Eyes.  
  
The older boy answers even when it's really, really late. His voice sounds groggier from the sleeping and a hint of worry is evident on his tone. "Haz? Babe? It’s really late, are you ok?"  
  
"L— Lou."  
  
Harry's sobs make Pretty Blue Eyes realize what's happening. He doesn't complain about the hour, he just starts whispering sweet nothings and shy love confession for Harry to hear.  
  
"Shh, love, breath. Don't cry. You break my heart when you do, you know that? God, I care for you. So much, Haz. I wish I could be with you, like when we were in the tent. Remember that? Babe, Harry, this is real, we are real, your nightmare isn't."  
  
"Lou. It's— it’s horrible." 

It is. It is because he can’t recall what he dreams of, and it’s worse because it’s so hard to fight against a faceless fear.  
  
"I know, love. I know nightmares are shit. I'm here, okay? You are stronger than them. I know." Harry’s heart is pounding inside his chest. “I love you. I know you’re strong. You are.”  
  
"Ye— yes,” Harry stutters weakly. “I am. I guess.”  
  
"God, I wish I could kiss you right now. Hear my voice, Haz. It's fine, I'm here."  
  
That night, Harry falls asleep hearing Pretty Blue Eyes' soft voice. 

The nightmares won’t go away so easily, but now Harry calls Pretty Blue Eyes in the middle of the night to hear his voice. 

His sweet words, his soft reassurances, his tiny _“is ok, Haz, babe, I’m here, I’m with you, I love you, you’re beautiful.”_ _make it better for Harry._  
  
Its makes it so much better, at a point where Harry starts liking the nightmares because they’re an excuse to be with Pretty Blue Eyes, call him and hear his voice.

  
  
+

 

Pretty Blue Eyes decides to start calling him before going to bed and Harry always falls asleep listening to his loving voice humming a love song for him.

Pretty Blue Eyes has a beautiful voice and it’s just like a lullaby for him.

Anne starts suspecting something is going on with Harry when he decides to stop going to the psychiatrist. She doesn’t argue this time because Harry is growing up and it’s about time he starts making his own decisions.  
  
Yet when Anne asks him how his nightmares are going and Harry just says _“good”_ and she knows, she knows Louis is doing something to his son, something so powerful that nobody except themselves can understand.

She knows they’re falling in love, but she’s respectful and decides to let the boys discover the feeling by their own.  
  
Harry still has nightmares, but he also has Pretty Blue Eyes. It’s pretty much the perfect life, if you ask him.

 

  
+

 

When Pretty Blue Eyes turns 21 he decides to start pursuing a university degree and Harry _is so proud_ of him. He decides to study psychology and both of them are really excited because they already know a lot of things about Freud and the psychoanalysis.

Louis starts learning about behaviorist, perception, cognitive psychology and he’s so thrilled about it because he’s convinced he will fix Harry’s nightmares.  
  
Pretty Blue Eyes kisses Harry on the cheeks and whispers, “I promise, Haz, I’ll make your nightmares go away forever.”  
  
Harry knows that’s impossible, but he doesn’t care now because he has that beautiful boy as his best friend and he’s all he needs to be happy.

  
+

 

Harry finishes school and he decides to study anthropology.

 

Pretty Blue Eyes is loving his career and he always calls Harry to tell him something about a book he read or a thing he found interesting for his nightmares.  
  
Anne has already accepted the love that ties his son and Pretty Blue Eyes, and once Jay understand it too, they starts spending a lot of time together at Harry’s.  
  
Harry loves it because he feels so safe with him; and they get to fall asleep together and Pretty Blue Eyes is always there to kiss him and gently stroke his hair when he's dreaming badly.

 

He can be the little spoon and Pretty Blue Eyes can wrap his arms around his waist and kiss his nightmares away, they’re almost a couple and Harry’s heart aches with a feeling he never got to feel before.  
  
"Lou?" Harry asks one night. The two of them lye on bed, legs tangled and fingers linked. Harry feels so small and so safe when he's on Pretty Blue Eyes's arms.

And it's crazy because Pretty Blue Eyes is the tiny one and Harry's body grew so fast and he's so tall but— they just fit this way.  
  
"Tell me, babe."  
  
"You still hate sharing the bed and sleeping with someone else?"  
  
Pretty Blue Eyes smiles at him, kissing Harry's cheeks softly. Harry smiles back and his face is probably so sickening fond, but who cares.

 

Louis slides his fingertips by the lines of Harry’s jawline, staring at him with an intensity that goes straight to his soul. Harry gets chills because well, _you get chills when you're in love._  
  
"Yeah, I do,” Louis finally nods. “But you, Harry  _fucking-breathtakingly-handsome_  Styles, are the only exception," he whispers and then his lips presses a soft kiss to Harry's lips.  
Harry’s mind doesn’t react at first. He has wished so hard for this, he has spent days and night wanting, needing him.

 

And now Pretty Blue Eyes is  _kissing_  Harry. Actually kissing him.  
  
It's a soft, gentle and innocent kiss, yet is the best kiss Harry has ever had. Their lips fit so perfectly, warm and lovingly. Harry tilts his head to one side and Pretty Blue Eyes brings his body impossibly close, wrapping him with his arms, breathing into him.

They share soft and silent kisses for a while, enjoying the warm and the taste of each other’s lips.  
  
"You know I love you, don't you?" Pretty Blue Eyes asks and Harry smiles so, so widely that his face might split in two.

Of course he knows. They have always know.

“I love you too.”  
  
That night he sleeps well.

  
+

 

When Pretty Blue Eyes turns twenty five, he’s upset because Harry still has nightmares.

He’s so stubborn when he has an idea stuck in his mind; he can’t let reality beat him. He wants to fight, fight back to protect his boy from the horrible nightmares that haunt him every night.  
  
“I don’t care, Lou. I’m happy. Really, I’m used to them,” he says, trying to make Louis understand that it’s actually fine because he has him. Louis doesn't understand, though. 

“Harry, no! It’s not fine!”  
  
Pretty Blue Eyes’ face has flashes of sadness and disappoint, and Harry kisses him better. They’re not officially in a relationship, but the feeling they developed for each other is so strong and infinite that no word fits their relationship very well. 

There’s only one thing for certain: Harry wants to spend the rest of his life with him.  
  
“But, Haz, I promised you to—”  
  
“Lou, you are with me when it happens. You kiss me better, you sing to me. That’s enough. That’s all I need.”  
  
They turns silent, but it’s nice, it’s a nice silence because nothing between them is awkward. Pretty Blue Eyes is stroking Harry’s back and Harry resting his head in the older boy’s lap, purring like a kitten. 

“Okay.” Louis finally surrenders. “But… I… Hum— Harry.”  
  
Harry opens his eyes as he hears the nervousness that in Pretty Blue Eyes’ voice. His expression is unreadable, but his eyes are shiny. That means something, his eyes never lie.  
  
“Lou?”  
  
He sits up on the couch and Pretty Blue Eyes has his eyes glossier and more beautiful than ever. _He’s so beautiful_ and so perfect, and Harry wants to kiss him and cuddle him until the end of times, working hard just to make him happy.  
  
“Do you remember the day we met?” Louis asks, hesitant. “I told you that I didn’t like sleeping with someone else.” 

Harry nods, recalling the world perfectly in his mind.  
  
“Because when you sleep, your real you is showing. I do remember. Why?”  
  
“Well— Since I've slept with you millions of times and you woke me up in the middle of the night because of your nightmares— I mean, I think I know the real you.”  
  
Harry nods and pecks Pretty Blue Eyes on the nose. “You do, Lou. You know me better than anyone.”  
  
“Well, I think— I think I love the real you. And this you as well. And all the  _yous_  you have.”  
  
Harry doesn’t find words to reply to that beautiful revelation. He can only press his lips against the older boy’s and try to melt into the kiss, pouring all the love and the feelings he has for him into the kiss. 

They kiss as Pretty Blue Eyes cuddles Harry closer, the younger boy can feel his heart beating like crazy because they already kissed a lot of times, but the kiss is _different_  this time.  
  
"Haz?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
“Marry me.” And it’s so out of the blue, so unexpected, but he means it with his entire heart. “Please, marry me, Harry. I might die if I sleep without you one more night. I love you so, so much, Harry Styles. I want to spend the rest of my nights and days with you, even if you wake me up every single night because your bad dreams.” 

They’re so young, and people usually spend years in a relationship before getting married; but Harry as well as Louis know this works, they will work right because one is part of the other and they’re infinite together.  
  
"You," Harry swallows the lump in his throat, wanting to make sure of it. "Isn't— isn’t it annoying for you? My nightmares?"  
  
"God, Harry, no! Is part of you and I'm so fucking in love with you.” It’s real, it’s so real and Harry doesn’t understand when he got so lucky to have this boy. “I don't have a nice diamond ring but," Pretty Blue Eyes jumps off the couch and kneels down in front of Harry. He grabs his hand and staring at his green eyes with no hesitation in his blue, he asks, "Would you marry me, Harry Styles?"

  
  
+

  


Harry says yes (of course he does).

They officially become fiancés and start planning their wedding, dragging all his families and friend along with them (not that they’re complaining. Anne still cries every time she sees the ring Louis gave to Harry).

Harry starts calling himself Harry Tomlinson because he’s the biggest sap of all and Louis pretend it makes him sick, but truth be told, he’s as much as sentimental as his boy is.  
  
Their families fit perfectly together, and Harry still has these times when he stops to look around and wonder how life could be this amazing.  
  
They get married and they buy a small cottage in a residential neighborhood with a small garden with lots of flowers for Harry.

Harry does this, he talks about kids, how many they will adopt, and Pretty Blue Eyes can’t believe they’re planning a future together. He wants it, he wants it all with Harry, the children, the dog, the swimming pool, the fights, the making up, the tender nights and the tender sex, the adulthood and then the old ages.

_He wants it all, as long as it is with Harry._

Pretty Blue Eyes still hates sleeping with someone else, but he loves sleeping with Harry.  
  
Harry still has nightmares, but he doesn’t want to fix them. Nightmares gave him the most beautiful boy in the world, and as long as he knows Pretty Blue Eyes will be right there with him when he wakes up scared… Well, he doesn’t really care.  
  
Because Harry loves Louis and their love is stronger than any nightmare.


End file.
